Something Unpredictable
by brahdley jims
Summary: Because sometimes, the best things that happen are the things you never planned out. Next Generation drabble series, starts off with Rose/Scorpius but many other pairings to come. Read and Review!
1. 1 Forbidden Fruit

**A/N: Yeah this is a drabble series I've been working on. I just started typing up a random drabble yesterday (not this one) and found that it simply flowed out my fingers, perfectly. So I wrote some more, and I have five more lined up after this one to publish every day while I write more, with different pairings. I love it when things just turn out right, and these drabbles did just that. Or at least, I think so. So please, read and review!**

**Rose/Scorpius**

**Forbidden Fruit**

She wasn't allowed. Her dad would kill her if he found out. She told herself how wrong it was, time and time again, tried to keep her status with Scorpius as 'just friends'. _Best friends_, but still, 'just friends'.

She told herself over and over she would never kiss him, no matter how much she _wanted to_. She would never hold his hand, would never be found in his arms. Most importantly, she was _never_ going to end up in his bed.

Well, um, this was going to be hard to explain.

'Hi,' she breathed, her eyes locked on Scorpius' feebly flickering ones, their faces inches apart. There wasn't really anything else she could stay.

'Hi,' he replied, and smiled at her, and she felt her cheeks heat up. She realised just how very close they were, and then, with a start, how very _exposed _they were.

'Um -' she stammered, pulling the duvet up to cover herself more appropriately.

He chuckled softly. 'How did we end up here?' he whispered.

'No idea,' she answered just as quietly.

The thoughts going very rapidly through her head were all rather similair: how _wrong_ this was, what her father was going to do if he ever found out, how she felt about this. But at the same time, she was thinking about how very right this felt, she was realising she didn't give a _damn_ what her father thought, and she knew how she felt. _Pleased. _Scorpius Malfoy was off-limits. Scorpius Malfoy was forbidden fruit.

Scorpius Malfoy was _hers._


	2. 2 Normal

**A/N: I've always thought Hugo might feel like this, not just around Albus but around most of his cousins, and it makes me sad :( Anyhoo, read and review!**

**Hugo/OC/Albus**

**Normal **

What was wrong with _him? _What was wrong with being _normal? _He wasn't the best at Quidditch. He wasn't the best in class. He wasn't the best in exams. He wasn't the best at being funny. He wasn't the best around girls. He wasn't the best around _her._

But he was loyal, and kind, and those were the two qualities that really mattered, right? But he got there first. Albus Potter, his cousin, son of Harry Potter, exceptional student and Seeker. The one who was best friends with his sister, who seemed to think the world of him, when it was _him _who was her little brother. Everybody preferred Albus to him. Including _her. That girl. _The girl who'd just walked in and messed everything up even more, thrown him into an even bigger shadow, completely oblivious to his stares.

He watches them together, Albus and 'his' girl, and he knows he can never compete. He knows, given the choice, girls will always go for his more famous, more talented, more handsome older cousin. He watches Albus tuck a strand of dark hair behind her ear. He sees him lean in, and he can't watch anymore, but he does wonder. Why was he always the one left behind? What was wrong with him?

What was wrong with being _normal?_


	3. 3 Phase

**A/N: Third drabble, Louis and Lucy. Thought it would be interesting to do a cousin love drabble... please review!**

**Louis/Lucy**

**Phase**

Why does she have to be so damn pretty? It's _not fair_. What she did to him, it wasn't fair. She was too bloody hot, too gorgeous and charming and funny. She was like a magnet, and no matter how hard he resisted, he kept being drawn back to her, too close for comfort. He couldn't help it. This was all her fault.

Why did he feel this way about her. Why was he _attracted _to her, to Lucy, to his _cousin? _He hated what she did to him when they were near each other. He hated that he wanted to run his hands through her beautiful brown curls, he hated that he wanted to touch her soft, pale skin. Most of all, he hated that every part of his body tingled when he set eyes on her full, pink lips.

It was _wrong. _He told himself this, time and time and time again, that everything about this whole messed up situation was spectacularly wrong. What had happened to him? Just a few months ago, he'd still thought girls were yucky, even though all his friends were starting to notice girls and James and Fred had started teasing him about his refusal to start dating. There just wasn't anyone that he _liked _like that. But this, this was new. His friends had told him the signs, and he'd been getting the signs for an abnormally long time now.

Why did the first girl he fell in love with have to be his _cousin?_

And Lucy, of all people. At least if it was Molly, she wouldn't think any differently of him, wouldn't tell a soul. And if it was Rose or Roxanne, they'd just laugh it off and be just as nice to him anyway, or pretend they didn't know what he was on about. But Lucy would think he was weird. Lucy would avoid him pointedly, perhaps for the rest of their lives, if he told her, because she was just too proud.

But Louis guessed that wouldn't matter, because he would never tell her. He would never tell Lucy he was in love with her.

It was just a phase. Keep telling yourself that, Louis. It's just a phase.


	4. 4 First Time

**A/N: Roxy and Lorcan now... thanks for all the story alerts/favourites everyone, but it's reviews that keep me going! Ta x**

**Roxanne/Lorcan**

**First Time**

The first time Roxanne saw Lorcan, she thought he was _strange,_ and perhaps not all there. The first time Roxanne spoke to Lorcan, she began to think that perhaps he wasn't so bad after all. The first time Roxanne was complimented by Lorcan, she'd thought he was sweet and kind. The first time Roxanne kissed Lorcan, it was because he was there, and she needed to feel _loved._

She understood it wasn't fair. She knew this from the moment she'd _decided_ to kiss him, but went ahead with it anyway. Roxanne had never had a boyfriend before, and she was beginning to feel lonely. She was Roxanne, the younger sister of Fred Weasley the Second. She was _rebellious_, and athletic, and simply _desperate to shine_ beside the brother named after the dead war hero everyone had loved.

She knew her dad loved her more than life itself, but sometimes she wondered if he sometimes mistook Fred for his long-dead brother, and if because of that he loved Fred a little more. Maybe if she got a boyfriend, he'd notice her, and that was what she wanted.

Roxanne thought later that perhaps this _wasn't_ the best way to go about it.

She'd felt guilty, at first, stringing Lorcan along like this. It wasn't in her nature at all – she was rebellious, yes, but not nasty. And when her dad found out who she was dating, he tried to be nice about it, but eventually lost his temper and flew off the handle at her when he found them kissing one day, saying that she was too young. Maybe she was, but Roxanne found that the more her dad got cross at her, the more she was beginning to like Lorcan.

And one day, something happened.

Roxanne hadn't planned on this at all. Who plans on falling in love with the random person they dated just to try to get someone else to notice them for completely different reasons? Who would even think of falling in love with _Lorcan Scamander, _that rather _odd _boy in Ravenclaw?

But it had happened. Sometimes things don't plan out the way we expect, and for Roxanne, this turned out to be a very good thing. Because Roxanne fell in love for the first time with the first boy she kissed, and he turned out to be the _only _boy she fell in love with.


	5. 5 Persuasion

**A/N: Molly/Teddy now... please review!**

**Molly/Teddy**

**Persuasion**

Persuading. She'd always been good at it. Persuading herself to keep her eyes on the future, persuading herself to not get distracted, persuading herself that this was all in her head. Now, persuasion was almost second nature to her.

But that meant lying to herself was, too.

Because she was the _studious_ one. Because she was the bookworm who preferred to sit in the corner and read, and favoured the company of her fantasy characters than her annoying cousins or gossiping friends. Because she was the quiet one, the shy one, contented to watch everyone else live while she got along just fine on her own. And that had always been enough.

Not anymore.

Not since she'd noticed _him _for what felt like the first time. One day, he'd been as good as a cousin. The next, he was the most charming, handsome, and perfect person she'd ever met. And suddenly, she couldn't breathe when she was around him because her heart inconveniently seemed to stop, and her cheeks heated up and she dropped everything she was holding. It really was a rather annoying habit that had developed; but she couldn't help it.

Because who was _she _compared with _Victoire? _Who was she, the plain, quiet bookworm, compared with a beautiful, interesting, popular, part-Veela? He would never think of her as anything more than his little cousin, with whom he occasionally discussed books, or current situations in the 'real world'. And she would always think he was wonderful. Nothing more, nothing less. Wonderful.

But for now she sits in the corner with her book, and persuades herself, very fiercely, that she doesn't feel anything strange for this boy, and that she isn't helplessly in love with him. Because she isn't.

She isn't.


End file.
